


Zen and the Art of Convection

by glasgow_blue



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen, Lotrips - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasgow_blue/pseuds/glasgow_blue





	Zen and the Art of Convection

Long time no see, eh?

This is for [](http://diavestra.livejournal.com/profile)[**diavestra**](http://diavestra.livejournal.com/) who gave me a list of sixteen words; three of which I managed to beat into submission.

billy and dom. no sex. i'm told it's both "cute" and "sappy". my apologies.  


There is a bakery on a side-street between Billy's flat and Dom's place and they make giant, fluffy ginger cookies that could easily be Billy's undoing. So Dom stops every Sunday morning and brings a dozen to split as they sit on the patio with a pot of coffee and a saucepan of tea between them.

It's true that he's a loyal subject of the crown, but Billy does not own a teapot. This, by Dom's estimation, is somewhat akin to treason, but he's learned to make do with the white enamel pan and a saucer for a lid. He times the steeping on his watch and pours it gracefully from the side of the pot, holding a cookie between his teeth and adding milk to the mug with his left hand.

In theory, they should be eating a healthier breakfast. Eggs and bacon. Beans on toast. Omelettes, if he were truly ambitious. But the cookies are good. An indulgence.

Dom chomps his and holds it at arm's length, contemplating. He pulls it back and takes two quick bites, then displays it for Billy.

"Look, a dinosaur."

Crumbs spray across the table and into his tea before Billy can pull himself together. He nods gravely and pats Dom on the knee.

"Very good, Dommie. Can you make me a hippopotamus?"

"Yes," Dom narrows his eyes. "Wanker."

The brontosaur vanishes down Billy's throat, head first.

Above them, clouds reel across the sky; white on azure and moving with great purpose toward destinations unknown. Like Billy. Like Dom.

He reaches for another cookie and bites out a section, leaving two sets of chubby hippo legs. Another bite reveals a clumsy head.

"His name is Vincent," Dom declares.

The tea is perfect.  



End file.
